I waited for you forever
by shirosaki35
Summary: Jace Wayland, chanteur, est en vacances, en fuite et en recherche d'inspiration. Clary Fairchild, artiste, est en recherche d'inspiration. Que se passe-t-il quand ils se rencontrent? Une dispute? Alors que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont habiter ensemble pour une durée indéterminée? UA, Clace, K mais ça pourrait changer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :) Une nouvelle histoire sur The Mortal Instruments. Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse du bouquin, l'histoire est juste hyper géniale!**

**J'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à écrire quelque chose.**

**CEPENDANT! Je préfère prévenir:**

**1) Les publications ne seront pas régulières. Elles dépendront de ma motivation et de l'enthousiasme de mes lecteurs.**

**2) Et s'il n'y a pas les deux conditions précédentes, je pourrais abandonner. Pour le moment j'ai plusieurs chapitres tapés d'avance et d'autres sur papier mais ne sait-on jamais...**

**3) Je recherche une bêta. Si vous êtes intéressé, veuillez me contacter par PM. ^^**

**Voilà, je crois que ce sera tout**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

New York, un jour:

Jace Wayland empaquetait ses bagages de manière frénétique. L'hôtel dans lequel il résidait avait été découvert par les paparazzis. Adieu alors toute tranquillité et les vacances promises par sa maison de disques. Quoique ce n'était pas des vacances à proprement parler, vu qu'il y avait été quasiment obligé - pour qu'il se ressource avaient-ils dit.

Il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps sa renommée commençait à faiblir. Sa vitalité du début avait fait place à de la lassitude. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce qui l'avait poussé à commencer cette carrière de chanteur. Bien sur, le succès et l'argent avait été une grosse motivation et avec son groupe ils étaient bien parti mais à présent, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Et cela s'en ressentait jusque dans ses chansons, elles avaient perdues la qualité, le fond - leur âme. Et maintenant la maison de disque avait été clair: Soit il se reprenait, soit il le virait, tout simplement.

Jace étouffa un sourire à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses supérieurs le menaçait. Et si la dernière fois, il avait réussit à faire ressurgir son imagination et son talent en fumant des joints, la drogue semblait avoir cessé son effet « curatif » pour le rendre presque accro. Obstiné comme il était, le blond essayait d'y résister mais il lui était déjà arriver de céder et cela lui faisait peur. C'est pour cela que ces vacances officieuses lui semblaient une bonne idée malgré la menace de la maison de disque sous-jacente. S'éloigner pour se recentrer.

Malheureusement, elles avaient très mal commencées puisque, quelques jours à peine après avoir quitté sa résidence principale, il était déjà pourchassé par les journalistes. Il ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac d'un geste rageur et regarda sa montre. Parfait. Il avait pile le temps pour aller à l'aéroport et prendre son avion. Ensuite direction la France et, il l'espérait le calme.

Il mit ses lunette de soleil, vissa son chapeau sur sa tête, prit rapidement son sac et sa guitare et après un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, il quitta sa chambre. Passant en coup de vent à l'accueil , il balança les clés sur le comptoir, heureux d'avoir réglé à l'avance la facture de l'hôtel.

Il pouvait voir dans les portes vitrées qu'il passa, le reflets des journalistes qui le suivaient. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère intérieure. Certaines personnes n'avaient rien d'autres à faire que se mêler des affaires des autres, ils en faisaient même un métier!

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il voulait semer ses « poursuivants », il devait trouver un moyen de partir, et vite. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir prévu un taxi et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, l'une de ces voitures jaunes s'arrêta juste à sa hauteur, résultat de la circulation chaotique de New York. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans le véhicule...

… Pour se retrouver face à face avec une jeune femme. Ses grands yeux émeraude le regardait avec surprise alors que ses cheveux rouges sombres tombaient en cascade autour de son visage pâle. Habillée d'un jean, d'un sweat et de converse, elle semblait avoir la vingtaine, peut-être moins.

Aurait-il été moins pressé, Jace aurait certainement certainement pris le temps de faire les choses correctement. Or du temps il n'en avait pas. Il ordonna au chauffeur de partir, ce que celui-ci fit immédiatement certainement plus comme un réflexe au ton impérieux du jeune homme que par politesse. Le chanteur vit les deux journalistes qui étaient à sa poursuite se retrouver sur trottoir et avec un soupire de soulagement, il laissa sa tête partir en arrière sur le siège. Cependant l'instant de sérénité fut de courte durée puisque sa voisine l'harponna:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites!? Descendez de ce véhicule!

Sa voix aurait put être agréable à entendre, mais pour le moment elle résonnait dans la tête du blond de manière très désagréable. Il voulait juste du calme et puis il avait un avion à prendre. Alors oubliant les cris trop haut perchés pour ses oreilles, il s'adressa au conducteur du taxi.

-Aéroport J.F. Kennedy, s'il vous plait.

Le pauvre homme le regarda incertain mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme intervint.

-Pardon!? Vous vouliez juste un taxi!? Vous n'étiez pas fichu d'en attendre un autre? Il fallait que vous en preniez déjà un pris?

Ne lui jetant même pas un regard, Jace continua de parler avec le conducteur:

-Je double votre course si vous y arrivez le plus vite possible.

-Hors de question. Répliqua l'inconnue. J'étais avant vous. Alors je ne vous ferais pas descendre en marche mais je serais déposée avant! N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle au pauvre conducteur qui ne semblait plus trop savoir où se placer.

-Euh... Oui. La p'tite dame a raison quand même... balbutia celui-ci.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Si elle ne souriait pas, son regard reflétait toute sa satisfaction. Jace aurait presque pu se l'imaginer en train de lui tirer la langue en disant « Nananananèreuuuh ». Il aurait presque pu en rire s'il ne se rappelait pas vivement qu'elle venait de lui hurler dessus.

-Vous savez qui je suis!?

-Vous pouvez être la Reine d'Angleterre que je n'en aurais cure! Vous ne passerez pas avant moi parce que vous vous sentez plus important! Je vous donne une chance alors ayez un peu d'intelligence et faites le bon choix!

Encore une fois elle lui avait répondu et cette fois-ci en sous-entendant qu'il était stupide. Il était près à lui dévoiler son nom, juste pour lui rabattre son caquet, avant de se raviser. S'il voulait fuir les journalistes, il ne valait mieux pas semer des indices sur ses intentions à tord et à travers. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, il fallait donc mieux qu'il garde son identité pour lui pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se taire.

-Vous, par contre, vous semblez vous prendre pour la reine. Vous croyez que je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas urgence? Alors vous allez me fermer cette belle bouche et me laisser aller où je veux pour le moment.

Aussitôt le regard émeraude se chargea de colère - et un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues put-il remarquer.

-Comment osez-vous!?

-Comme je viens de le faire, si vous n'aviez pas remarquer. Je pourrais recommencer mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez.

Il y était allé fort mais cette fille le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il sentais la colère couler dans ses veines et envahir son esprit. Il sentais sa gorge se dessécher et sa vue se troubler. Son corps commençait à le faire souffrir mais il ignora les signaux d'alarme. Il les connaissait, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, se reposer entre autre, mais il était hors de question pour lui de demander de l'aide ou quoique ce soit à la furie qu'il avait à côté de lui: elle avait déjà bien trop empiété sur son égo pour qu'il se montre faible devant elle.

-Je ne vous permet pas! Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas alors je ne vous permet pas de vous comporter comme l'enfoiré que vous semblez être! On ne vous a jamais appris les règles de politesse!?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais dans mon cas, elles ne valent que pour certaines personnes et malheureusement, vous n'en faites pas partie. Et vous, on ne vous a jamais appris que c'était impoli de hurler sur les gens?

Les joues de la jeune femme s'échauffèrent, réalisant très certainement la véracité de ce qui venait d'être dit et de son comportement impétueux, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, l'envie de faire taire cet inconnu arrogant et malpoli se fit plus forte.

-Comme vous l'avez dit les bonnes manières, ça se mérite. Et vous ne méritez pas les miennes. Heureusement il reste quelques personnes qui en ont, comme notre cher conducteur, qui m'amène là où JE veux. Vous ne passerez qu'après.

Sur ce, elle s'assied confortablement sur le siège, un sourire au lèvres, visiblement fière d'elle - et elle le montrait. Cette fille était vraiment une furie et il nota mentalement que c'était un bon surnom pour elle, la Furie.

Et avant qu'il ai pu dire quoique ce soit, le taxi s'était arrêté. Ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas: Reviewer, follower, favoriter et l'histoire continuera! :)**

**(Et oui, tout ce que je viens d'écrire dans cette note est totalement français! :b)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 2! :)**

**Après réflexion je me suis décidée à publier toutes les deux semaines si tout va bien.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices. Un grand merci à aangel-21 et à Guest pour leurs reviews. Merci à edgarde pour m'avoir mis en follow.**

******Je recherche toujours une bêta au fait... Si quelqu'un est intéressé...**

**Je crois avoir enfin terminé...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ils s'étaient finalement arrêté sur un parking quelconque. Avec l'aide du chauffeur, la jeune femme avait commencé à débarrassé ses affaires du coffre. Lui de son côté se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son corps lui faisait payer des mois de laisser-aller. Pas assez de repas, de sommeil, trop de mauvaises choses: alcool, drogue et médicaments n'étaient pas un bon combo, il le savait. Pourtant il avait vécu comme ça des jours durant. Pour surmonter le stress, pour rester performant et assurer son personnage.

Et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Une nausée soudaine lui prit l'estomac. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il ouvrit la porte, plié en deux. Il étouffait, il avait besoin d'air. Le soleil et la chaleur du mois de Juin n'arrangeait rien accentuant son mal de tête et ses vertiges. Il avait beau s'être allongé sur la banquette, ça ne changea rien à son état.

La nausée se fit plus forte. Ironiquement, il se demanda se qu'il pourrait vomir vu qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçut que la Furie et le chauffeur avaient terminés et discutaient à présent avec empressement. Le vieil homme parlaient rapidement avec des gestes brusques alors qu'elle s'exprimait d'une voix calme. Finalement elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ça va?

-Est-ce que vous êtes réellement en train de poser la question? Si c'est le cas, c'est que vous êtes vraiment stupide. Lâcha-t-il, revêche.

-Rien ne vous oblige à être grossier quand on se préoccupe de vous.

-Rien ne vous oblige à vous préoccuper de moi, ni à poser des questions idiotes et encore moins à me parler.

Une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disait que la jeune femme ne méritait certainement pas cela, mais il haïssait être faible. Les personnes à l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état se comptait sur les doigts des mains et il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Elle laissa échapper un soupire à sa répartie. Mais reprit la parole quand même.

-Venez. Vu votre tête vous ne devriez pas rester au soleil. Vous êtes tellement pâle que j'ai l'impression que vous allez vous évanouir dans quelques secondes.

Jace eu un rire jaune. Il était réellement sur le point de s'évanouir. La Furie avait raison, il avait besoin d'un peu de fraicheur et d'ombre.

Il fit un effort pour se relever, ignorant la main tendue de la jeune femme, s'appuyant sur la portière jaune du taxi. Il mit cependant plusieurs secondes à s'assurer de son équilibre. Sa tête lui tournait et des points blancs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'était plus sûr de réussir à marcher sans tomber. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pipa mot quand la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'amena dans un coin à l'ombre comme un gamin de cinq ans. À peine eut-il touché le mur froid, qu'il se laissa tomber à terre, le dos contre celui-ci. Son corps lui faisaient mal, sa tête lui tournait, son estomac lui demandait quelque chose de consistant, tout en sachant qu'aucune nourriture ne passera et ses yeux, malgré les lunettes de soleil, ne supportaient plus la luminosité trop important de cette journée d'été. Il avait certainement eu trop de nuits d'insomnie et de repas sautés. Il voulait oublier la douleur et le mal-être. Il voulait se rouler un joint et oublier tout en sachant qu'il ne devait pas.

Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne savait même pas avoir fermés et vit la Furie lui présenter une bouteille d'eau. Avec suspicion, son regard passa de la bouteille à la jeune femme et inverse. Elle s'en aperçut et soupira.

-Elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Et je doute que du plastique puisse vous manger.

Le sarcasme de la Furie le fit rire doucement. Et sans dire un mot, il prit la bouteille et but. L'eau qui coula dans sa gorge lui fit autant de bien que de mal puisqu'elle soulagea sa gorge irritée mais son malaise ne passa pas. Et l'empira même un peu quand son estomac voulut recracher sec ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de récupérer sa contenance.

Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ce qu'il entende que quelque de lourd venait d'être déposé par terre. Avec stupéfaction, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ses affaires et son incompréhension s'accrut quand il vit le taxi partir. Incendiant le chauffeur à voix basse, il essaya de se relever. Ce qu'il arriva à faire avec succès, malgré la douleur de ses membres. Il fixa l'endroit où le véhicule jaune avait disparut avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était absorbé par son portable. À ses pieds se trouvaient les affaires de Jace. C'était donc elle qui les avaient amenés là.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas retenu? Demanda-il accusateur.

Elle le regarda à peine et répondit:

-Il avait remarqué votre état. Il ne voulait pas vous prendre dans son véhicule.

-Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire d'attendre!?

-Il ne voulait pas. Vu l'impression que vous m'avez faite, je peux le comprendre. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'appeler un autre taxi.

-Et à réserver un autre billet. Ajouta Jace en regardant sa montre. J'ai loupé mon avion.

La jeune femme le regarda et se mordit la lèvre.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec toute la politesse qu'il avait en ressource.

-Vous avez un endroit précis en tête? Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas en centre-ville.

-Après avoir fait fuir le taxi et m'avoir copieusement insulté pendant dix minutes, vous me proposez maintenant d me faire la course? Curieux retournement de situation, vous ne trouvez pas? Demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ses maux oubliés.

-Moi qui me sentais coupable que vous ayez loupé votre avion, je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes affaires plutôt que de vous aider. Répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Si énerver la Furie était une activité tout à fait plaisante, la possibilité de se faire emmener était tout aussi bien... Il n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour savoir sa décision.

-Je vais profiter de votre BA de la journée alors!

-Si seulement c'était une BA... l'entendit-il murmurer.

Et sans savoir si il la suivait ou pas, elle se dirigea dans le parking. Et lui sans un mot de plus, prit ses affaires et partit à sa suite. Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la voiture de la jeune femme. Lui qui était habitué à son SUV ou aux voitures de sport, il se retrouvait devant un modèle plus... compact, une Suzuki Swift.

La Furie dûe voir le regard qu'il avait porté à sa voiture parce qu'elle lui dit, menaçante:

-Aucun commentaires.

-Bien sur, aucun commentaires. Lui répondit-il sarcastique.

-Si ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous, vous pouvez toujours rester là et attendre un taxi.

Il en avait assez des taxi pour aujourd'hui, aussi Jace retint prudemment la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Dans un silence de plomb, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans le coffre. Il n'y avait plus de place et il restait encore à la Furie un bagage.

Une boite. Avec des trous.

Et une boule de poils remuante dedans.

L'Horreur.

-UN CHAT!?

La jeune femme le regarda, un instant étonné par sa réaction disproportionnée avant de lever les yeux aux ciel.

-En effet, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un chat. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez fait assez d'étude pour en reconnaître un. Dois-je vous féliciter pour cet exploit?

Le blond était tellement concentré sur l'animal qu'il en oublia le ton moqueur de la jeune femme.

-Je n'aime pas les chats.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Et je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Ce sont des animaux vils et profiteurs.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc et Jace darda sur elle un regard menaçant.

-Content de vous faire rire. Lâcha-t-il, glacial.

-Ce n'est pas vous, c'est ce que vous avez dit. Church est certainement un de ceux-là.

-Church?

La jeune femme s'accroupit et prit le chat dans ses bras.

-Je vous présente Church, c'est un bleu russe.

Jace plongea dans les yeux fendus de l'animal. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci le regardait dédaigneusement. Il y avait trop de malice et d'intelligence pour qu'il apprécie cette boule de poils.

C'est pourquoi il paniqua presque en voyant la Furie le mettre sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

-Church ne voyage jamais dans sa cage avec moi. Je ne le fais que quand j'y suis obligé. Et je vous le répète, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi.

Jace marmonna dans sa barbe et monta du côté passager.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Church et moi avons l'habitude voyager comme ça, lui dit la Furie en s'installant elle-même devant le volant.

Jace regarda l'animal s'installer en boule sur la banquette arrière et se détendre. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Alors qu'il en fasse autant. Sa ceinture bouclée, il baissa le dossier de manière à être dans une position confortable et il ferma les yeux. Il respira profondément alors que la voiture démarrait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, aussi calme. À son grand étonnement, il sentait le sommeil venir

-Où voulez-vous aller?

-Dans un endroit calme. Murmura-t-il.

Et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines!**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'incite à poursuivre.**

**Je renouvelle mon offre pour un poste de bêta...**

** Chalut!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hem... Deux jours de retard... Que dire comme excuse...? Rien à part que j'ai totalement zappé le jour de la publication ^^'**

**Breeeef un grand merci à Titania, dont j'ai vu la review juste après avoir posté le deuxième chapitre. Pas de chance. Un grand merci aussi à Gato Risonho, rcs17, edgarde et AthenaLesage pour leur mise en favorite/follow.**

**Sur ce Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jace s'éveillait doucement. La sensation du soleil qui réchauffait sa peau était tout bonnement délectable. Il serra un peu plus fort l'oreiller contre lui et étira ses jambes. Le jean par contre était désagréable. Il fronça les sourcils, la situation commençant à se dessiner dans sa tête. Il était allongé dans un lit, apparemment à demi-nu, puisqu'il n'avait pas de chemise. Mais plus important, il avait dormit. Et longtemps puisqu'il se sentait extrêmement reposé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi bien? Il ne savait pas mais il voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Avec la ferme intention de se rendormir, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse malgré le jean inconfortable. Cependant son geste fut interrompu à mi-course par un objet inconnu. Il soupira. Un oreiller? Trop lourd. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors? Il ouvrit un œil et...

Sauta presque hors du lit dans un cri étranglé.

Là, allongé comme si c'était totalement normal, se tenait un chat. Et pas n'importe lequel, un bleu russe. Church se rappela Jace. Celui-ci le regarda un instant et s'installa pour faire sa toilette en lui tournant le dos.

Quittant le chat des yeux, Jace regarda la pièce où il se trouvait et qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Plutôt grande avec des murs blancs, elle était assez dépouillée, le seul mobilier était le lit avec des draps de couleurs bleu pâle, une table de nuit, une commode et une chaise, sur laquelle reposait sa chemise de la veille. Il y avait également un placard dont une des portes était ouverte et montrait qu'il était vide.

Il se rappelait: la Furie lui avait proposé de faire le trajet. Il se souvenait de s'être endormi dans la voiture sans avoir donné de destination - comme un crétin. Mais alors où était-il?

Si la boule de poils était là, la Furie devait l'être aussi. C'était donc chez elle?

Enfilant sa chemise, il sortit de la chambre, observant tout autour de lui. Le couloir était clair, les murs était en crépi beige, le sol du parquet. Il y avait plusieurs portes mais il n'y risqua pas un coup d'œil. Soudain quelque chose frôla ses jambes et il retint de justesse le grognement quand il vit que c'était Church. Celui-ci se posta devant lui et le regarda avec ennui.

-Plutôt que de me regarder comme ça, tu pourrais pas me dire où est ta maîtresse?

Il passa une mains sur son visage. Et voilà, maintenant il parlait à une boule de poils. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni ce qu'il faisait, tout était trop confus dans sa tête. Il lui fallait de la caféine. Un bon café avant qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le chat, qui d'un geste paresseux, se releva et s'en alla. Jace lâcha un soupir résigné avant de partir à la suite de l'animal.

Jace eut l'impression que Church l'attendait à chaque fois qu'il allait le perdre de vue. Il arriva finalement dans une grande pièce à vivre: Sur sa gauche il y avait la cuisine séparé du reste par un comptoir, sur sa droite, il y avait le salon, une marche inférieur au reste de la maison. Un grand canapé et plusieurs fauteuils encadraient une cheminée. Le tout lui rappelait les fermes du Texas avec tout ce cuir et ce bois.

Sa vision s'arrêta sur le chat qui monta sur le dossier de l'un des canapés. Et il vit une main commencer à lui caresser la tête.

-Alors Church? Bien dormi?

Aucun doute c'était bien la voix de la Furie. Elle se redressa et commença à câliner son chat mais ne l'avait pas encore vu. Autant s'amuser, non?

-Bien, c'est gentil de demander.

Sa réaction valait le détour, non seulement elle sursauta en poussant un cri aigu, mais elle écrasa aussi involontairement Church contre sa poitrine lequel poussa un miaulement de protestation. Aussitôt la Furie le relâcha en s'excusant mais celui-ci parti sur un fauteuil dès que ses pattes eurent touché de sol. Jace ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

Et lorsque la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, certainement censé lui faire peur, son euphorie ne fit qu'augmenter.

-Heureuse de vous voir de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Son rire se calma et il devait bien l'avouer, il se sentait bien. Il observa la jeune femme se mettre debout et aller dans la cuisine, passant devant lui, ignorant cette fois sa présence. Il la suivit, prenant conscience qu'il était affamé. Cependant il avait quelques questions en tête. Il appuya son épale contre l'encadrement de la porte, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et demanda:

-Quelle heure est-il?

Sans un mot elle pointa du doigt l'horloge murale. Il était quatre heure de l'après-midi passé. Vu qu'il était neuf heure quand il avait quitté l'hôtel, cela voulait dire qu'il avait dormit plus de sept heures. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui avait des gros problèmes de sommeil.

-Si vous voulez manger quelque chose? Je peux vous le préparer dans la limite de l'acceptable. Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Vos changements d'humeur sont vraiment très impressionnants, marmonna-t il assez fort en s'asseyant pour qu'elle l'entende.

-J'essaye de me faire une raison quand à votre comportement arrogant et malpoli mais ce n'est pas toujours évident.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Ce n'en était pas un. Lâcha-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger? Vous devez avoir faim après votre « sieste ». Ajouta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Un café et des pancakes. Et n'en faites pas une maladie, ce n'était que quelques heures de sommeil.

-_Quelques_ heures? Vous pensez avoir dormi combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, tout en préparant une tasse de caféine.

-Un peu plus de sept heure pourquoi? Répliqua-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et posa sa tasse devant lui.

-Quoi?

-Vous pouvez rajoutez vingt-quatre heures à votre compte.

L'information mit plusieurs secondes avant de percuter dans son esprit.

-_Quoi!?_

La jeune femme était repartie au fourneaux et commençait à lui préparer ses pancakes.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés aujourd'hui, mais hier. J'ai eu peur à un moment que ce ne soit plus grave que ce que j'avais pensé en premier lieu mais en vous voyant maintenant, vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

Jace ne répondit pas. Il avait dormit plus de _trente et une heure_! Quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé dans sa vie, même après sa plus longue soirée.

La jeune femme dût voir son inquiétude sur son visage car elle essaya de relativiser.

-Vous deviez juste avoir besoin de récupérer du sommeil.

Ça il en était sur, mais à ce point et d'une telle manière, cela le déroutait. Autant partir sur un autre sujet.

-Où sommes-nous?

Peu dupe de changement de conversation, elle répondit quand même:

-Dans une ferme qui appartient à ma famille, à deux heure de route de New York.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici?

-Outre le fait que vous vous êtes endormi dans ma voiture sans que je sache quoi faire de vous? Et bien vous avez dit un « endroit calme ». C'est exactement ce que je suis venue chercher ici, j'ai donc pensé que ça ferait l'affaire pour vous le temps que vous repartiez.

Sur ce elle déposa devant lui une assiette de pancakes avec plusieurs confitures.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé que je puisse être un psychopathe ou quoique ce soit d'autre? Interrogea-t-il avant de manger une grosse bouchée.

-À vrai dire, non, je ne me suis pas posé la question. Et puis j'ai confiance en Church. Il a un bon instinct concernant les personnes à qui on peut ou non faire confiance. Et vu qu'il a dormi avec vous...

À ces mots, Jace enfouit sa tête dans sa mains, presque honteux sans savoir pourquoi.

-Cela me fait penser que je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

-Je ne connais pas le votre non plus.

-Dans ce cas, faisons les présentations: Je suis Clary Fray. Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Le blond la considéra quelques secondes avant de la serrer.

-Jace Wayland.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait plaisir.**

**P.S. Je cherche toujours un/une bêta. Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s , contactez-moi par PM. :)**

**P.S.S. Je m'excuse encore du retard non prévu... -.-'**

**P.S.S.S. Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance donc après les parutions sont beaucoup plus aléatoires, surtout que bon j'ai pas beaucoup de retour malgré un grand nombre de lecteurs... Donc Carpe Diem, je verrais au jour le jour si il y a des personnes qui veulent vraiment que je continue cette fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Voici donc, _enfin_, le quatrième chapitre.**

**Pour Tsuki : Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je sais pas si je vais réussir à l'augmenter, mais je vais essayer x)**

**Un grand merci à Welcome To New York pour sa mis en follow et favorite****.**

**Un énorme MERCI à Angel Astertre qui m'a mis en favorite, en follow et qui est devenue ma bêta :)**

**J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement mais là encore aucune promesse, mon rythme d'écriture est très aléatoire... x)**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

- Jace Wayland… Comme _LE _Jace Wayland, le chanteur du groupe Shadowhunter? Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

Ils ne s'étaient _toujours _pas lâché la main. Enfin, c'était plutôt son identité qui lui avait fait un tel choc qu'elle avait gardé sa main serré autour de la sienne.

- C'est le cas. Si vous pouviez juste…  
Il secoua son bras légèrement quand Clary prit enfin conscience de son étreinte. Elle la relâcha aussitôt puis recula de quelques pas, tomba dans la chaise la plus proche.

- Wouah…  
- C'est ce que dise la plupart des femmes, la premières fois qu'elles me voient. Je remarque que vous ne faites pas exception à la règle.

Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens... Mais Jace ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face à une fan en délire, surtout en ce moment.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé…Enfin, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un chanteur célèbre serait chez moi, qui plus est, dans ma cuisine, à manger des pancakes.  
- Techniquement ce n'est pas votre maison, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.  
- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ?

L'information semblait être passée puisqu'il retrouvait le caractère bien trempé de la Furie qu'il avait rencontré.

La suite de la conversation fut bien plus plaisante. Jace appris ainsi que Clary était une artiste, tout comme ça mère, mais qu'elle se considérait encore comme une novice par rapport au niveau de celle-ci. Il appris aussi, dans la conversation, que la ferme appartenait à son beau-père, Luke, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père biologique, et qu'elle était fille unique.  
Clary lui avoua qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé les deux premiers albums de son groupe mais elle ne fit, étonnamment, aucun commentaire sur les plus récents, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

De son côté, Jace parla de sa famille, plus précisément de ses deux frères et de sa sœur, ou encore de ses parents, un peu de son boulot mais par rapport à elle, il fut beaucoup plus succinct.  
Clary était une personne de nature joyeuse, pas lui. Il trouvait que c'était un miracle que la discussion ne se soit pas réduit à une conversation à sens unique. Il faillit plusieurs fois ne pas y avoir de conversation du tout mais Clary était agréable. Elle ne réagissait pas comme une fan et surtout elle était facile à énerver. Et bien sûr, il aimait le faire. C'était presque devenu un défi pour lui. Il se rappelait de comment elle était dans le taxi et retrouver la Furie de la veille était vraiment un pur plaisir.

- Bon sang, vous êtes juste invivable, Jace Wayland. Je me suis toujours dis de ne pas croire ce que les magazines pouvaient dire sur vous, mais maintenant je commence à croire qu'ils avaient quelque peu raison.

Le court silence qui suivit fut des plus lourd. Elle avait réussit sans qu'il ne sache comment à prononcer un commentaire qui le fit sortir de ses gonds alors que normalement rien ne l'affectait. Il retint sa colère bouillonnante, étonné de sa propre réaction et fit ce pourquoi il était doué : répliquer avec sarcasme.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Que je suis talentueux ? Riche ? Sexy ? En effet, tout cela est vrai.

Elle le regarda, exaspérée, avant qu'une étincelle de malice n'apparaisse dans ses iris émeraude.  
- Non, plutôt que tu es un crétin arrogant qui aime se pavaner mais qui, finalement, ne vaut peut-être plus grand chose.

Cette fois il n'arriva pas à retenir sa colère. Il ne lisait pas les magazines people, surtout ceux qui parlaient de lui : trop de mensonges pour peu de vérité. Entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il croyait ce qui était écrit dans ses magazines l'énervait déjà, mais qu'on le pense fini était absolument inacceptable ! Et sans comprendre sa réaction, il s'écria en se levant de toute sa hauteur :  
- C'est ce que tu penses de moi !? Que je ne vaut plus rien !?

C'était l'arroseur arrosé : à force de chercher la petite bête, il avait fini par la trouver. Ce qui l'avait amusé au début le mettait en rogne maintenant : il l'avait provoquée, elle avait simplement répliqué. Clary n'avait fait que répéter les rumeurs et pourtant cela le mit dans une colère inimaginable.

Le jeune homme pouvait voir l'attitude de son hôte changer. Si Clary avait été détendue pendant le repas, elle était à présent crispée et elle s'était légèrement écartée de la table donc de lui. Ses yeux verts se chargeaient de méfiance et de peur. Elle était prise au dépourvu par son attitude soudainement hostile et ne savait comment réagir. Mais elle trouva le courage de répondre, d'une voix assurée :

- Mon avis ne compte pas, c'est au monde qu'il faut prouvez votre valeur, Jace Wayland. Pas à moi.

Il ne dit rien mais ne cessa de la fixer, dans son esprit tournoyaient mille et une pensées. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva aussi et quitta la cuisine en disant:

- Préparez vos bagages, je vous emmène.

* * *

Il remonta lentement dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué et se changea après une douche rapide. Elle lui permit d'évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion et il décida tout simplement d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Propre et changé, il consulta son portable. Quelques messages et appels manquées de sa famille et de son groupe. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et passa une mains dans ses cheveux. Il devrait répondre, rappeler ou faire quelque chose mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à ses amis, qui allaient encore se moquer de lui; ou à sa famille, qui allait encore s'inquiéter pour le moindre problème. Non, décida-t-il, pas maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il consulta ses mails. Là ses yeux se froncèrent. Son agent lui en avait envoyé un mail avec pour objet : « IMPORTANT ». C'est que cela devait l'être, connaissant Hodge Starkweather. Aussi le lut-il sans attendre.

« Jace,  
Je suis au regret de te dire que ton projet de voyage en France a été éventé. Plusieurs journalistes sont venus nous voir au siège de la maison de disque pour nous demander les raisons de ton « exil », selon leurs propres termes. Cela ne m'étonnerait donc pas que tu sois suivi pendant tes vacances. Si tu as une idée pour une autre destination, je serais heureux que tu m'en fasse part.  
Sur ce, bonne vacances.  
H.S. »

Jace lâcha un petit rire nerveux. C'était un peu tard pour le prévenir. Quoique maintenant il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller en France. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la paume de sa main. Il sentait las. Pour une fois, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Certes, il aimait être au centre de l'attention, il se moquait de ce que pouvait raconter les journalistes, les scandales dont il était l'objet. C'était sa vie, il la menait comme il le voulait. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait du calme, était-ce trop demander ? Sauf que voilà, entre vouloir et avoir, il y avait un fossé auquel Jace n'était plus habitué.  
Il releva la tête et observa un instant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un espace neutre, juste assez chaleureux pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise. Continuant le fil de ses pensée, il se remémora Clary Fray, la Furie. Sa réaction en comprenant qu'il était lui avait plu. Juste assez de surprise pour se sentir flatté, et pas de cris hystériques comme l'aurais fait d'autre groupies. Bon certes, elle l'avait mis en colère juste après mais il savait que celle-ci avait été démesurée par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait dû être.  
Il soupira, en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait pris ce taxi à New York, qu'il avait rencontré la Furie et lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, dans cette ferme au milieu de nul part. Il y pensa, restant immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait fait son choix.

Il n'avait plus envie de partir, de faire des plans pour échapper encore aux journalistes, sachant qu'il appréciait le calme de l'endroit.  
Personne ne savait qu'il était ici, autant en profiter.  
Il allait rester ici pour le moment, et si après un temps, cela ne lui convenait plus, il n'aurait plus qu'à revenir à ses plans originaux.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre la Furie qu'il voulait rester au moins un petit moment ici.

- Pardon!?  
Elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte. Il était obligé de se retenir de rire tellement sa tête était hilarante.  
- En ce moment, c'est l'option la plus intéressante pour moi, donc je me demandais si je pouvais rester chez vous jusqu'à ce que je reparte.

Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, détachés, remarqua-t-il, en soupirant fortement. Il voyait dans son attitude son indécision avant qu'elle ne se redresse et plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle soupira à nouveau et finalement dit :

- Très bien. Cependant je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis venu ici pour travailler, je vous demanderais donc en échange de mon hospitalité une attitude correcte et que vous suiviez à les règles qui sont de mises dans cette maison.

Et bien, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins! Mais l'appréciation fut rapidement balayé par l'agacement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais alors pas vraiment qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et sa manière de le vouvoyer… Il faisait la même chose, mais cela, c'était lui. Dans un autre contexte, pourquoi pas mais en ce moment, ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.  
Cependant, il se résolu à ne rien laisser paraître de son état d'esprit. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, le visage neutre. La Furie sourit et tendit sa main.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue à la ferme des Garroway, Mr Wayland.

Un instant, Jace se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix avant d'envoyer balader cette idée. La cohabitation ne devrait pas être trop difficile quand même ?

Si seulement il avait su…

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! :)**

**Reviews? :3  
**


End file.
